Steel Mill
Benefit : Building the Steel Mill is going to test your resource strain, but this is a necessary step in order to reach any unit requiring Steel in order to work with. You're going to need to bite the bullet and figure out a good way of getting 7,200 Iron while building your Concrete. : Once you have a Steel Mill, keep it running as much as you can, because it is crucial to build yourself that tank battalion you always wanted. Not only that, but to keep said tanks running and out of the hospital, you're going to need lots of Steel. : After the 1.5 Patch, you can now upgrade Steel Mills for a higher Steel output. : * Armor Shop (7,000) * Garrison (7,000) * Mortar Truck (1,800) * Tank Killer (1,900) * Light Tank (2,135) * Rocket Truck (2,250) * Tempest (2,500) * Heavy Tank (3,375) * Armadillo (1,100) * Demolitionist (1,800) : Steel is needed to heal the the following units: * Commando (600) * Mortar Truck (810) * Tank Killer (1,425) * Heavy Artillery (1,525) * Light Tank (960) * Medium Tank (1,005) * Tempest (1,110) * Meerkat (1320) * Heavy Tank (1,515) * Super Tank (1,600) * Armadillo (??) * Demolitionist (??) Stats Levels | resource = | uv1 = 750 | uv2 = 1,125 | uv3 = 1,500 | uv4 = 1,875 | uv5 = 2,250 | uv6 = 2,625 | uv7 = 3,000 | uv8 = 3,375 | uv9 = 3,750 | goldcost = true | goldcost1 = 95,000 | goldcost2 = 500 | goldcost3 = 1,000 | goldcost4 = 1,300 | goldcost5 = 5,200 | goldcost6 = 20,800 | goldcost7 = 41,600 | goldcost8 = 83,200 | goldcost9 = 124,800 | ironcost = true | ironcost1 = 7,200 | concretecost = true | concretecost1 = 5,400 | concretecost2 = 60 | concretecost3 = 125 | concretecost4 = 340 | concretecost5 = 1,020 | concretecost6 = 2,040 | concretecost7 = 4,080 | concretecost8 = 6,120 | concretecost9 = 9,180 | lumbercost = true | lumbercost2 = 60 | lumbercost3 = 125 | lumbercost4 = 340 | lumbercost5 = 1,020 | lumbercost6 = 2,040 | lumbercost7 = 4,080 | lumbercost8 = 6,120 | lumbercost9 = 9,180 | timecost = true | timecost1 = 1d 6h | timecost2 = 5m | timecost3 = 15m | timecost4 = 1h | timecost5 = 1h | timecost6 = 2h | timecost7 = 2h | timecost8 = 4h | timecost9 = 8h | notes = }} Goods | job1name = Crucible Steel | job1image = | job1time = 2h | job2name = Stainless Steel | job2image = | job2time = 4h | job3name = Tool Steel | job3image = | job3time = 8h | job4name = Tempered Steel | job4image = | job4time = 16h | job5name = Carbon Steel | job5image = | job5time = 1d | job1cost-3 = | job1prod-3 = 200 | job1cost-7 = | job1prod-7 = 400 | job1cost-8 = | job1prod-8 = 450 | job2cost-3 = | job2prod-3 = 200 | job2cost-7 = | job2prod-7 = 1000 | job2cost-8 = | job2prod-8 = 1125 | job3cost-3 = | job3prod-3 = 835 | job3cost-7 = | job3prod-7 = 1670 | job3cost-8 = | job3prod-8 = 1879 | job4cost-3 = | job4prod-3 = 1350 | job4cost-7 = | job4prod-7 = 2700 | job4cost-8 = | job4prod-8 = 3038 | job5cost-3 = | job5prod-3 = 1500 | job5cost-7 = | job5prod-7 = 3000 | job5cost-8 = | job5prod-8 = 3375 }} Notes * Based on this information, you only need 1/4 of the Steel cost in Coal. * The Stainless Steel is the most efficient way of converting Steel, allowing you to produce 500 Steel every 4 Hours for a total of 500 x 6 = 3,000 Steel in a 24-Hr day. * Provided you have the Iron to match, a single regular Coal Mine (30 Coal/Hour) will yield 720 Coal/day and thus allow you to produce ~1,500 Steel/day. *A single Advanced Coal Mine (60 Coal/Hour) will yield 1,440 Coal/day equivalent to ~3,000 Steel/day provided you have the Iron (4,500 Iron/day) with a single Steel Mill. So with 2 Steel Mills, 2 Advanced Coal Mines and 6 Advanced Iron Mines one could theoretically produce 6,000 Steel per day. Plan accordingly. Category:Buildings Category:Resources